


The Chaotic Calm

by desire_turns_to_ashes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Confessions of love, Emotional Constipation, Happy Ending, Just Kiss Already!, M/M, Mentions of blood and injuries, Near Death Experience, Prompt Fill, Protective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_turns_to_ashes/pseuds/desire_turns_to_ashes
Summary: After being ambushed, beaten and left for dead in the snow. Newt's life changes drastically. Feelings are revealed and Theseus voices his opinion on the matter.Guess who filled her second prompt! Yay! Found here: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1358240#cmt1358240





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back, the feedback for my last one shot was incredible, currently working on a prequel for that at a commenters request :P eh, it's just a little something, nothing much.
> 
> Anyway, I couldn't get this prompt out of my mind when I read it so this is what I splurged out, hope it's okay. I'm not the best at writing fluff but I'm getting better... I think :P  
> It might not be exactly what you wanted but I tried :)
> 
> Please enjoy Xx
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Prompt:  
> http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1358240#cmt1358240
> 
> Newt is laying in a pool of blood in the freshly fallining snow staring up at the blackness of the night sky, it's oddly peaceful.
> 
> Suddenly Graves is kneeling next to him pulling him into his arms shouting for help "Don't you dare die on me..."
> 
> *It's not anything Newt has done that prompted the attack but a person who hates both Graves and Theseus who has been watching them (or having them watched) and knows that killing Newt will distroy both men. "The beloved brother of one and unrequited love of the other wrapped up in one easy to reach target"
> 
> \---

It wasn't so bad. The cold didn't really bother him. If anything it made him numb. He didn't feel anything. No pain. No cold. No nothing.

Was this it? Was this the end for him? What had Theseus been up to? His attackers had mentioned his brother on numerous occasions. Talking about how this was everything he deserved. And that breaking the elder Scamander would be so easy.

But it wasn't just Theseus they had a vendetta against. As they beat him within an inch of his life they mocked him, gloating about how nobody could save him. Not even Percival Graves. Sweet Percy. Why would Percy have anything to do with these people?! Why would Newt have anything to do with Percy. As far as he was concerned the man knew only his brother and never once looked at him.

Newt blended into the shadows. He was only to be known as ‘The War Hero’s little brother’. Not once had Percy noticed him. Not once had the man returned his polite little smiles. If ever they were in the same room together the elder would leave with a curt ‘good day.’.

Newt only ever wanted to be noticed. Just once. But even he couldn't be gifted that. And now he was to die. Never to tell the man he had grown to love, how he really felt. He laughed sadly to himself. He supposed that was the worst part about it. Life could be so cruel.

The more he dwelled on his thoughts the deeper into sadness he became. Perhaps it was his thoughts or just simply the shock. His attackers really had done a number on him. Injury to his ribs, arms, legs, head, you name it, it was either severely damaged or heavily bleeding.

But Newt found himself not caring. The freezing snow numbed his pain. If only it soothed his thoughts. All his unspoken desires never to be heard.

Their words echoed through his head. “The beloved brother of one, and unrequited love of another wrapped up in one easy to reach target.” It baffled Newt how they knew of his love for Percival. Since nobody knew, except for Theseus. But Theseus knew everything. Why would he share such private information? Or maybe, they weren't talking about him at all.

He didn't even notice the figure running towards him. He simply looked to the dark sky admiring the grey clouds sprinkling the white snowflakes all across the land. He felt calm as they settled in his hair and on his face. Strong arms grabbed his body. One arm around his back the other cradling his head as his torso was lifted off the ground. The blurry figure was dressed in dark clothes and they were shouting out to another person.

Newt couldn't make out what they were saying. Nothing was registering with him. The stranger grasped his hand on Newts cheek desperately trying to get his attention. Clearly he was more out of it than he thought he was. They shook his head carefully which brought him around to the real world. His vision began to focus.

“… Percy.” Newt smiled groggily at the man. His dark eyes were filled with panic. He lifted a weak hand to stroke the mans chiselled jaw. “I missed you.” Percival stared down in disbelief as a delusional Newt slowly started to lose consciousness.

“No. Newt! Stay with me. C’mon. Theseus!” When Newt’s body began to go limp Percival wasted no time. He placed both arms under the younger mans body and lifted him off of the snow covered ground.

“Don't you dare die on me!” Only one thought raced around Percival's mind. Keep Newt alive. And he ran. He ran faster than he ever had in his life. The desperation to get Newt to safety was far greater than any other concern he had come across. He couldn't let this precious creature die because of his and Theseus’ carelessness.

In front of him Theseus was running towards the two. He held his wand in his hand ready to disapparate the three of them. He held his hand out preparing to make contact and the moment he did they vanished. Leaving behind a large puddle of blood and a dotted trail that leads to nowhere.

\---

It takes a while for Newt to come to. His eyes struggle to open due to the brightness of the room. His fingers twitch as they feel around for any clues indicating where he might be.

The surface below him is soft and spongy. Like a mattress. He thinks for a moment before deciding, this is in fact a mattress he is laying on. He groans in pain as he tries to turn his head to view the room. He's in a hospital. In an instant a person has jumped up and is by his side.

“Shh, hey, it's okay. You're okay. You're awake. Oh my g… you're awake. I need to… I have to…” The voice sounded confused, distressed and ecstatic all in one. This only confused Newt further. But he recognised the voice. He'd recognise it anywhere.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see none other than Percival Graves smiling down at him. A sight he had long awaited to see. Surely he must have died and gone to heaven. But what had he done on earth that could have possibly rewarded him with such a gift? He had never believed in god, but if this was his way of convincing Newt that he was real then by Merlins beard he would devote his life to the cloth if he was ever given another chance at life.

Newt smiled back looking more than a little drugged up.

“Hi…” Newt’s voice was breathy and incredibly weak. Percival chuckled at his attempt to speak.

“… Hey.”He began to cry. Now, a man like Percival Graves never cried. What alternate universe had Newt stumbled upon? In his weakened state the younger lifted his hand and gently placed it on the rugged aurors cheek. He smiled sweetly.

“Shh… don't cry… it's okay…” He bowed his head, grappling onto Newt’s hand like his life depended on it. His sobs became more uncontrollable.

“I thought I lost you.” Newt smiled sleepily. His beam lit up the whole room. Graves couldn't help but smile back. The relief to have him safe and sound was immense. Anybody who were to walk into their room would surely feel the full surge of emotion radiating from the two wizards.

When Newt spoke his voice was hoarse and weak. But he spoke with a strange confidence and clarity one would not expect from him at this very moment in time.

“… You didn't lose me… you found me…” Percival held Newt’s hand close to his mouth and kissed the palm.

“That I did.” Newt’s thumb wiped its way across the mans cheek smearing a tear across his face.

“… You shouldn't cry… think of your reputation…” Percival laughed. His smile brighter and wider than ever before. It made both of his eyes shimmer through the tears. Newt had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life.

“To hell with my reputation. All I need is for you to be safe.” Newt’s smile slowly fell. His brows knitting together in curiosity and confusion. Carefully he cocked his head to the side.

“Why do you care so much?” It had taken years for this moment to arrive. Ever since Theseus first introduce the two of them Percival had found Newt to be… different. Most of his life he pushed the boy away, too afraid to admit his feelings even to himself. Not once realising how big of an effect he was having upon him.

And there Newt was. Blissfully unaware of how Percival felt. The first time he laid eyes upon the boy when he was finally of age, Percival had to almost physically restrain himself. Newton Scamander had grown from this adorable child into a beautiful young man. And that wasn't the half of it. Percival felt as though he was a small schoolboy again, too shy to say anything. And whatever he did say was usually harmful or much too crass, or both. He was not a man in control of his emotions. So from then on he did the only reasonable thing, which was whenever Newt entered a room he was in he would quickly make his leave. Problem solved.

Only, his problem was not solved. It had only made things worse. Because every time he left a room, he noticed how Newt’s smile saddened. He never intended to upset him. It wasn't his fault he suffered with this emotional constipation.

And this was why, he knew it was now or never. He either told the love of his life how he felt right now… or he walked away and never looked back. But seeing Newt like this. Bruises covering his face. Bandages littering his body. And still holding onto that strong, beautiful smile of his. There was only one option he could choose. Taking a deep breath he readied himself for an answer.

“I care because… because…” Come on Percy! Don't lose your nerve now! “Because if anything had have happened to you… I would have died.” Clearly Newt wasn't expecting this as an answer. He blinked in confusion. No backing out now.

“Newt, I'm not going to lie to you. For years I have wanted nothing more than to tell you how I feel. And that first time I saw you, after you turned eighteen I just… knew… I…” Percival sighed deeply and lowered his head. He didn't know what else there was to say other than the obvious. What took him by surprise though was Newt squeezing his hand and responding.

“I knew too…” He looked to Newt who was starting to cry. Something had changed about him, it was like his aura had gotten brighter. If that was even possible. Like the room was getting lighter and Newt was becoming more and more angelic with every passing second. This wasn't the end, this was the start of something so incredibly pure and beautiful, Percival just knew it.

The auror removed Newts hand from his cheek and turned it to kiss his bruised knuckles. They sat there for a few moments in silence, enjoying each other's company before Graves spoke up again.

“So… if I were to give you my heart… would you accept?” Newt’s smile this time was of pure joy. He could barely see through the tears but that didn't bother him.

“Oh, Percy… I already have…” Percival released a laugh he had no idea he was holding and carefully leaned over Newt’s hospital bed. He smiled down at the man before kissing his forehead. Just as he was pulling away he felt a hand on the back of his neck pulling him down again. Newt was guiding his head towards his until their lips finally met.

It was like someone had flicked on the light switch in a dark room illuminating every corner and surface in there. It was as though the last piece in a jigsaw puzzle had been put into place completing the image. He was earth, wind and fire all in one. He was air and water, without him he could not survive. Which begged the question. How had he survived this long without the sweet taste of love? And that was exactly it. He had survived. He had never lived, not until now.

Upon breaking the kiss the two smiled dopily at each other. Percival pressed his forehead to Newt’s carefully as they laughed to themselves.

“Thank the lord! I thought you'd never get together!” Just like that the moment was gone.

Standing in the doorway was the ‘spectacular-at-timing’ Theseus Scamander. He was grinning like a fool. All this time he had known how they had felt and was dying inside at how oblivious the two had been with each other. It was torture how they had talked to him about how their ‘friend’ needed help with asking this person out. He knew full well they were talking about each other. He just wanted to bang their heads together to make them see.

As he walked further into the room Graves removed himself from the younger Scamander and sat back down. Theseus made his way around the hospital bed and planted a kiss on the top of his brothers forehead.

“Now then little brother, how are we feeling?” Newt smiled up at him.

“Not too bad… I've had worse.” Theseus let out an enormous laugh before quickly pulling his face back to a serious one.

“Don't joke... Anyway, I can't stay long, the ministry is calling me back. You'll look after him right?” He turned to Percival who nodded a little too quickly for Theseus’ liking.

“Of course.” The elder Scamander glared at Percy. There were no hard feelings, the two had been best friends for years. But right now, his little brother was involved in something he still felt he was too young for at the age of twenty nine.

“No funny business. Stay out of trouble.” That last statement was aimed at Newt.

“You know me.” The younger chuckled lightly. He was a nuisance when it came to getting into bother. Theseus straightened out his jacket and pulled at the cuffs on his sleeves.

“Yes, unfortunately.” He gently patted Newt’s arm before making his way back to the door. He swiftly turned around remembering one more vital piece of information to share.

“… Oh, and Percy, old chap. If you ever hurt my baby brother… I will not hesitate to skin you alive and throw you to the nundu’s and dragons to feast on… have fun!” He smiled brightly before leaving the room. A deafening silence was hanging in the air. Newt turned to Percival with an uncomfortable face.

“He being serious.” Percy nodded slowly.

“Oh, I know.” He extended his arm and took Newt’s hand in his, “you don't want to know what he did to the guys who hurt you.” Newt squeezed his hand comfortingly. At least they had been caught.

“Perhaps not.” The magizoologist still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it took a near death experience for him and Percival to confess their feelings for one another. The two had always had a taste for the dramatic but this was really pushing it a step too far. They thrived off of danger, but after this incident Newt would be happy if he never tasted danger again.

His mind drifted off to a land where he and Percy could live a quiet life together. Needing nothing but themselves for company. A nice, quaint little cottage in the English countryside. Raising a many number of creatures in their home. Retirement bliss, he thought.

Oh, who was he kidding. He didn't want safety. He wanted danger. He wanted Percy. And unfortunately, with a couple like those two, danger came as a package deal. And he would have it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are welcome :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Please let me know if I missed off any tags. :)
> 
> Thank you again Xx


End file.
